Lip Lock 101
by Tic-Tac2
Summary: Lizzie decides to take matters into her own hands... WARNING: fluffy sap ahead: LG


Disclaimer: Let's all sing the fanfiction theme song! _No own…yeah, that's right… no own…If I did, I wouldn't write… don't sue… Uh-huh, please don't sue…_

**A/N: **Hey all! Another L/G ficlet by me! Yay! Anyway, this is cute and fluffy, and I have *no* idea how in the world I came up with this idea, but… Here you go. It tastes like chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream. Yummy. ^_~

Okay, pretend that Gordo never went out with Brooke. Why? It's because I can alter the space-time continuum if I felt like it! Muahaha! And, planets could be cubes! Hehehehehe…*coughs* Okay, enough of that.

Here's a little saying that I enjoy - written by my mom back in high school - that has absolutely *nothing* to do with this story, but I feel like sharing.

Although there are many roads – 

_I'd prefer the freeway._

- Lori Clifford

I love Sting! He rocks! Yeah… *cough*… anyway…

Love to all-

~Tic-Tac

Lip-Lock 101 

Lizzie McGuire rested a tired arm on a table within the silent, almost eerie library. It was almost nine o'clock, and she was extremely drowsy and lightheaded, only staying awake due to the constant jab of a dull pencil into her right shoulder.

Leaden and irritated, Lizzie turned her head towards her best friend, who seemed only to be fueled by the amount of homework they were given, and was chattering away cheerily, oblivious to Lizzie's exasperated glares. 

Finally, he wheeled his head around, and she glowered at him, rolling her light hazel eyes.

"*This* is why I need summer," she managed to mumble crossly. Gordo raised his eyebrows.

"Are you even listening to me?" he asked in exasperation. Lizzie looked at him in mock amazement.

"You were talking? Oh my gosh! Sorry Gordo, I didn't notice." Her head fell irritably back onto the palm of her smooth hand. Gordo sighed.

"Lizzie, I told you that we should have finished our homework earlier! But no, you wanted to go and watch Ethan Craft apply hair-gel to the mass of hair atop his thick skull!" He crossed his arms.

Lizzie whined, "But Gordo, you have to admit he _was _totally hot…"

Gordo threw up his hands. "This is what I get for hanging out with girls!" He glanced at Lizzie reproachfully. "I'm sorry Liz, but I don't make sexually engrossed comments about my own masculinity."

"Ew! Gordo!" Lizzie cried in sheer disgust, "Why do you have to make everything sound like… like it came from a health-ed textbook or something?"

Lizzie was too disturbed to let him answer. "I mean, how to you learn those things? All those weird comebacks? They're so… ugh… creepy. Like the other day, we were talking, and I asked you where the school hamburgers came from – as a joke, you know -…" She shivered. "Do you remember what you said?"

Gordo nodded his head mutely, unsure of what to say. His eyebrows were practically raising themselves into his mass of curly hair as he listened to his best friend talk. He felt like Lanny, mute as he was, trapped in a room with Lizzie on caffeine.

"Well, I remember! You were like, 'Hamburgers are segments of a cow's vital organs, blended into a meat patty.' I so did not need to hear that, Gordo!"

He decided to let her talk herself out. It was easier to reason with her once she was out of breath.

"I mean, seriously! Do you even think about girls?" Lizzie was rambling now, her mouth voicing everything that came to mind, but at this comment, Gordo perked up his ears, and actually listened. "Or, do you just do homework all day and eat? That would be funny… but how do you stay so skinny?" Clearly it was a rhetorical question. "You know," Lizzie suddenly yawned, and wiped her eyes, "If you actually paid attention to what girls thought about you, and acted normally, people would notice you. And your looks." Lizzie's eyes began to close. She was drifting into dreamland. "'Cause Gordo, you're pretty cute, you know…" His eyes widened. "Have you ever kissed a girl?"

Gordo was too shocked to move, let alone speak. His mouth opened and closed in amazement and baffled disbelief, ridding himself of any chance to talk normally. The words were stuck partway between his stomach and mouth, clinging to the sides of his parched throat. It was literally impossible to make a sound.

When he didn't answer her, Lizzie stretched her arms, opened her eyes, and peered at him.

"So?" she prompted. Gordo's eyes flickered to the library door.

"I, er, thought you were falling asleep," he murmured.

Lizzie smiled, shadowing any traces of embarrassment or shame. "Oh, don't sound so excited. I was, until I realized what I said. So I guess there's no turning back now." Her expression turned serious. "So? Have you ever kissed a girl?"

Gordo blushed. "Er, I-I…no."

"Really?" Lizzie looked dumbfounded. "You're 16-years-old, and never kissed a girl in your life?"

He shrugged, clearly embarrassed about this sudden invasion of his privacy. "I've never thought about it…" he looked at the disbelieving expression on Lizzie's face. "Really!"

"Okay, step one," Lizzie said, partially exasperated, "Never say that you haven't thought about being romantically involved with someone, because in past experiences, I know that it's all guys think about."

"Not all guys!" Gordo protested. His face was burning crimson.

"Don't argue with me!" Lizzie practically yelled. She lowered her voice when a stern-looking librarian swept passed, lips pursed in annoyance. She pointed a finger to the "quiet" sign at the back of the room, then proceeded into the librarian offices, shuffling papers in her vice-like grip.

Once she was out of sight, Lizzie stuffed her notebook and textbooks in her backpack - did the same with Gordo's - and pulled her best friend to the juvenile section, plopping down on one of the lumpy, lime-green couches.

"Lizzie, homework -,"

"This is more important," Lizzie instantly interrupted. "Your whole social life is at stake." She cleared her throat importantly before he could protest. "Now, Gordo, second step: do you know how to woo a girl?"

He stared at her, bemused. "I think so."

Lizzie smiled. "Okay, woo me." She folded her hands and placed them behind her head. "C'mon, Gordo, it's not that hard. Look, I'm waiting."

Uncomfortable silence passed between the two best friends.

Gordo blushed. "Lizzie… I don't need -,"

Lizzie sighed loudly through her teeth. "Clearly," she told him, "This is going to take longer than I thought." She looked up at the ceiling, thinking. "Hmm… Okay, Gordo, to flirt with me – or any girl – you have to start off the conversation with a compliment. Can you do that?"

Gordo took a deep breath, looking just the slightest bit nervous. "Lizzie," he started. She gave him a prompting glance. "Lizzie, you look beautiful today."

She smiled, just the slightest hint of a blush reddening her cheeks. "Good, good. A classic. Girls like to be flattered." Grinning, she continued. "Now, that was the first step of a flirtatious conversation. I won't make you actually try to flirt with me, because it's really hard to just *flirt* whenever you want to. It's impulsive, really. But I believe you're fine at flirting, because it's just joking around and talking." She chuckled. "Besides, I'm convinced that all guys naturally have a flirting gene."

He smiled wryly, and emitted a half-choke, half-chuckle. "Yeah, I guess so."

Lizzie snorted, suppressing a laugh. "Oh, loosen up. It's just me."

He gave her a tight-lipped smile, shifting uncomfortably on the couch. His leg jiggled uneasily, hanging out over the edge of the cushion in a haphazardly fashion.

"Just you," he repeated, his voice hushed.

And then, for the fleetest moment, Lizzie looked uneasy. Her fake cool was gone, and her facial features were edgy, noticing for the first time her awkward predicament. But she continued to make eye contact with Gordo, lest he pick up on her anxiety. A counterfeit smile was formed, and her hands clasped together.

She licked her chapped lips, wishing that she had brought lip-balm to soothe out the dry wrinkles.

"Now," she coughed, her voice hoarse, "back to the beginning."

She scooted herself closer to him, and felt his shoulders tense. Her heart was like a sledgehammer, pounding repeatedly in her chest.

Unexpectedly, she put her hand on his forearm, and kissed him. The second her lips touched his was like an explosion going off in her head. Though she loved the feel of his soft lips against hers, she pulled back quickly and faced him. His expression was dazed and confused.

She began before he could say anything. "You call that a kiss?" She hoped that he couldn't interpret the spark in her eyes as lust.

He tried to gather himself. "I… er…"

Lizzie swallowed. "That was just to get you warmed up." She smiled. "This time you try."

Gordo's eyes reflected apprehension. "Do you want me to?" He sounded nervous, as if the prospect was foreboding. "I-I mean, I don't want you to be uncomfortable…"

She smiled soothingly, and he leaned forward, desperate almost to feel her lips pressed against his… nothing could stop him now… He leaned even farther towards her upturned, waiting mouth…

And bumped her nose with his.

He blushed in embarrassment, recovering from the unexpected jolt. Lizzie opened her eyes and tried to smile, her breath catching in her throat.

"I-It's okay," she managed to sputter. "You're out of practice, that's all."

His laugh was short. "What practice?"

Lizzie laughed along too, hoping that her chuckles would reassure her pounding headache. "Okay Gordo, try again."

He leaned forward. "Put your hands on my waist," Lizzie instructed, and he did so. He held her tightly, and suddenly, he was so close, she could feel his hot, shaky breath on her face. He was so close that she could smell _his _smell – the aroma of lightly applied cologne, mixed with the faint scent of chewing gum. Then, Lizzie was utterly surprised as his lips touched base ever so slightly – _timidly_ – and she pushed herself against him, feeling his hold tighten around her slender waist.

"Good…" she moaned. "Now, nibble the corner of my lips. Tease me." He didn't have to be told twice. Soon, Lizzie was trembling from head to foot, and she put her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Instinct clearly led him on. He buried his head in the nook of her neck and planted kisses from her collarbone to the indent behind her right ear. His eyes were clouded with desire as he kissed her lips, breathing heavily and loudly.

Lizzie wound her fingers in his hair. "Passionately…" she murmured. "More passionately."

She pushed him backward onto the couch, still kissing him, burning inwardly with craze. Through the kiss, she moaned against his lips, and felt his hands travel up the small of her back. Her senses were alive, and each nerve was full to bursting with excitement. The pure exhilaration of being so close to him made her so awake that she forgot all about her tiredness. It was replaced instead by lively feeling and emotion; freed at last in this one kiss.

Soon, she couldn't help herself. And in complete sincerity, murmured, "I love you." She felt him freeze.

"What?" He was, almost drunkenly, watching her hazel eyes in fear. Not fear of the actual meaning, but fear he had just imagined what she had said, and everything that had happened between them would slip away from his grasp.

She rubbed the back of her neck. "Gordo, I love you." 

"Y-you love me?" he asked in disbelief. "But… but…"

Lizzie smiled softly and placed her hand on his cheek. "Friendship is the foundation of a healthy relationship. And I don't care what anyone thinks. Whether or not they are supportive."

Gordo looked into her eyes, and couldn't help but smile. "I love you."

She intertwined her hand with his, and embraced him, smelling his scent once again. "By the way," she told his shoulder, "you're a great kisser."

**A/N: **Wow. That was almost sickly sweet. LOL.

Anyway… hi! Did you think I left you guys?

Sorry for the delay… you don't want to know what I've been doing over the last few weeks… LOL … Oh, c'mon guys! Take a joke! Gosh!

Er… please review! I tried to get this up for everyone to 1.) assure you that I am alive and well, and 2.) do something other than schoolwork. *wipes forehead* School is so annoying.

Well, g2g! ^_^ My work is calling! Yay! *scowls*

Love,

Tic-Tac

Btw, I got a new kitty!! Yay! Her name's Angel, and she was a stray kitten, but my family took her in. Well, sort of. My dad won't let her inside the house… =( … but you know what? I think it's best, because we already have six pets, and another one to keep track of (inside, anyway) would be a big hassle. ^_^ Anyway, I just wanted to vent my bubbly attitude. *grins* Oh, btw, can you believe that bubbliest is a word? I mean, c'mon! "My bubbles are the bubbliest?" Shesh. The English language is very strange. *winks at Em* 


End file.
